


soothing darling

by softsuns



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Hiro will always be here for her :(, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Hiro is studying philosophy, Lowercase, Studying, Zero is a little bit stressed :(, Zero/Iota is... a pediatrician..., and like..., for writing it hehe., hehe..., i love writing lowercase, it's rlly short, so thank you, this was inspired by another modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: zero can always count with hiro.





	soothing darling

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing for this fandom... hehe. enjoy.

when hiro got offered his scholarship, he was absolutely terrified. hiro was a scared boy that had lived his entire life in japan with his older sister ichigo and their adoptive mother. he was the man of the house. he was the one that would light up the candles when the power went off and the one that would buy bread early in the morning. so the fact that he was going to be far away, scared the hell out of him.

but he had to grow as a person. and new york university had one of the best classes when it came to psychology, so he didn't think about it twice. he kiss his family goodbye, left the candles on the table and he was on his way.

flying out to america changed his life entirely. 

the first months were really tough. he had to adjust to crazy traffic, to loud americans in coffee shops and the constant feeling of missing home. but he made friends, had a great relationship with his dorm mate goro and found a huge love for hot dogs. 

but most importantly, he found the love of his life.

"i don't even know why i have to take history. i want to be a pediatrician! what kid cares about tax fraud and first degree crimes?" 

that's what his girlfriend says.  

yes, his girlfriend.

hiro looks over at the beautiful girl that's sitting across him. the duo are currently sitting on his bed, trying their best to work on their projects while enjoying each other's company. Iota, better known as zero two, is the girl of his absolute dreams. she was a fireball of emotions. at first, cold, and mean- but eventually she was a ball of fluff that he couldn't help but adore. 

she was beautiful. she had long pink hair that reminded him of sakura flowers and eyes so blue that reminded him of beaches. she was often in style, signature red eye-shadow and designer clothes. but at the moment, her hair was pulled into an utter disaster, had dark bags under her eyes and wore his stained shirt. 

while the female did her project about history, hiro worked on his philosophy project. to be exact, how each human ached for their soulmate and how they weren't meant to be alone. which in his opinion, is true. 

the pair had decided to meet up to finish their projects and eventually watch a movie, but the plans were currently being crushed since the pink female couldn't focus on her words. she looked close to tears with a pout hanging on her lips.

"babe, hey." he calls out, poking her gently with his socked foot. she looks over with glistering eyes. "take it slow."

zero two had moments where she was agitated and explosive. where she was a pain in an ass and couldn't help but roll her eyes at everything. but other times she was sensitive and couldn't handle a drop of a pin. and today was one of those days.

her eyes had watered and she dropped her laptop to the side. he didn't hesitate to the same either. when he saw that she buried her face in his hands, he found himself crawling over towards his girlfriend. both of their projects left in the dust. 

she's crying her eyes out in frustration and he has a frown plastered on his face. he drops a kiss on the side of her head and caresses her hair gently. that's something she loved. he knew that.

"i can't do this anymore. i should drop out. i'll never ever be a nurse." she's blubbering and he knows that it's her frustration talking. so he only listens. he knew that sometimes you should let people talk their heart out.

"darling." he uses her special nickname and her sniffles quiet down. at least for a second. "you're doing a really good job. i'm proud of you. you're going to be the world's best nurse. i know that." 

she doesn't respond when he speaks those words. she only crawls onto his lap and this time, her sobbing is somewhat slowing down. he's kissing her head and she's really his love. 

"you're going to be a great nurse. all the kids are going to love you. don't be so hard on yourself, love."

zero two hates crying, she does. so she tries her best to play it off. she wipes her tears away and sniffles. she's quiet for a few seconds until she opens her mouth. "you're really cheesy."

hiro smiles tenderly. "you love it."

"i really do."


End file.
